


热岛

by rays8059



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 18:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18644155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rays8059/pseuds/rays8059
Summary: 天空低沉，像是闷着场雨。还未到日落，四周就已经昏暗起来。空气里的热感黏着皮肤，并肩行走的触碰让彼此都有点心猿意马。





	热岛

他们从上楼梯开始就交缠在一起，两人脚步虚浮又沉重，踩踏着已经有些年头的木质楼梯发出难捱的呜咽。

他们觉得身上的所有东西都是累赘，阻碍了他们更进一步的接触。

背包，手提箱，再到手套，外套。它们被各自的主人胡乱抛弃，组成了凌乱的战场。

咖啡店的老板眼观鼻，鼻观心，麻利地收拾好最后一份餐具，丢下一句别把阁楼弄塌了就迅速逃离现场。

年轻真好啊。单身多年的老板这样想着，好心的把门口的标牌翻到打烊那边。

摩尔加纳费力地从丢在它身上的秀尽校服中挤了出来，抖了抖毛发，它看了看难舍难分的二人，一边躲避着其他衣物的袭击，一边灵活的绕过他们腿间，几乎是一窜就不见了踪影。

只有在这个时候才像一只猫。雨宫莲看着那道消失的黑影，有些想笑。

“你分心了。”明智吾郎不悦的掰回他的脸，见到那双沉静的瞳孔里映出自己的影子才复又吻了上去。

他的手摸索进雨宫衬衫下瘦削的腰肢，从脊梁慢慢推进到后背的蝴蝶骨，最后以一个奇怪的姿势穿过衬衫抵住了后颈。他的手心全是冰冷的汗液，像贴着皮肤游走的冷血动物，激得雨宫燥热的全身颤抖不已。

 

窗外不知什么时候下起了雨，雨水把热气全挤进了这间逼仄的阁楼，闷热不堪。两具年轻的躯体晃晃悠悠的寻找支撑点，像在风中飘摇的岛。

明智的膝盖窝已经抵到了床沿，他环着雨宫转过身，反手将他压在床上。床铺过于柔软，倒下去的一瞬间甚至让明智产生了奇异的失重感。

衬衫的扣子还剩下最后一颗，半褪未褪间露出一大片随着呼吸急促起伏的胸膛。

明智低下头，沿着露出的胸膛慢慢舔舐，舌尖划过腹肌的线条，那里本来是平坦的，但因为身下之人紧绷的缘故而显得别惹眼。他听见头顶传来断断续续的气音，坏心的在小腹处打着旋的轻舔，直到听到细小的音节变成倾泻出的一声呻吟，才把碍事的纽扣用牙齿咬开。

雨宫的身体完全展示在明智眼前。他用臂弯挡住自己的脸，只露出了微微张合的嘴唇，那一点鲜红的颜色，在周围灰黑调的环境下显得格外艳丽。

被手肘推到了额头上眼镜还沾着一点未散去的水雾。明智取下眼镜，握着他的手腕把整条手臂顺势移到头顶，然后把他的刘海拨开。

床上的雨宫莲不似平日正经木讷的模样，他勾住明智的后颈，笑起来的时候眼梢上扬，带着天然的媚态。呆板的黑框眼镜也只是伪装，为的是遮挡住一双摄魂夺魄的眼睛。他从不回避明智的注视，甚至还以他更加热切的目光。

他们挨得特别近，彼此的气息困在极低的天花板下，肆意交缠，欲吻未吻。

明智带着薄茧的手指慢慢抚过雨宫莲眉心，这俨然已经成为一个仪式，年轻的侦探细细描摹着恋人的轮廓，最后停留在他的喉结，轻轻吻了下去。

 

他们在很多地方做过，多是年少气盛，情难自制。两个人在狭小的空间里毫无节制地汲取对方，交融时用力拥抱，心口相抵，把一颗赤诚的真心不加遮拦的融入进彼此骨血。

明智生涩，多数是雨宫在主导。他强忍着情欲，喉咙干涸，说出的句子仿佛在粗砂砾纸上打磨过，低沉又沙哑。

他握着侦探的手朝自己身下探去，而嘴上却说，慢慢的，我可以等。他的眼睛动情时像极了蒙了雨雾的花枝，微微颤抖，明艳动人。

明智被这样的目光看得有些羞赧，他用手遮住他的眼睛，下身用力，身下的人腰部向上拱起，发出不再压抑的呻吟。

 

这个年纪的少年仿佛有用不尽的力气，明智凭着本能横冲直撞，年轻人的交合不知轻重，他冲开密实缠绕的软肉，简单粗暴的到达最深处。没有任何技术的抽插恰好是最磨人的，雨宫莲的痛苦和愉悦都被贯穿自己的性器搅得软烂，几乎抽噎出声。他双眼被遮住，陷入和黑暗和猛烈的撞击中，只有抓住床单来平衡自己。

明智感觉手心湿漉漉的，他移开手才发现那是雨宫流下的泪水。明智分不清眼泪的含义，内心甚至肮脏的期待他哭得更多。异世界的怪盗屈服于现世界的侦探身下，光是这一点就在足够令他兴致高昂。

雨宫莲的呻吟也带上了哭腔似的鼻音，本来是断断续续说着什么，却在一波接一波的撞击下组不成完整的词语。明智以为他说的是慢一点或者不要，凑近了才分辨出他说的其实是抱我。在嗓子过度哭喊的情况下，生生有股破音的趋势。

雨宫头发湿漉漉的粘在两颊，眼角发红，眼神几欲失焦。

身下的少年像猫一样，柔若无骨，轻轻就揽入怀中。明智把他抱坐在自己身上，脱力的少年把头靠在明智的颈窝处，大口喘息间还伸出舌头舔了舔明智发热的耳垂。

太狡猾了。明智似乎可以想象出雨宫得逞的笑容，于是他握着雨宫的盆骨重重压下，少年绷着背脊发出吃痛的呼喊，上身却抱他抱得更紧了些。好在那里已经足够湿滑，明智轻易的便贯穿了底部。

明智任由雨宫在后背像猫一般的胡抓乱挠，他感觉到身下之人的迎合，撞击变得更加狠重，每一下都带出一小截暗红的软肉。他还似是不满足，臂弯用力抬起雨宫莲的一条腿，好让自己没得更深。

虽然小腹酸胀得难受，但快感远胜于此，连脚趾都无意识的蜷起。雨宫莲的性器的被夹在两人小腹间，被摩擦的通红，顶端不断渍出透明黏滑的液体，和着汗水，黏糊成一片。

雨宫苍白的脸上呈现出情欲的绯红和迷茫的痴态，他的眼神都快被冲散，睫毛含着颤抖的水光，却还是虚虚的看着他，低声喊着他的名字。

那是丝毫没有掩饰感情的声音，比眼泪和拥抱更能催化人心。明智吻住他，与之前不同的，这次是唇齿啃咬，挑起他柔软的舌头吮吸，汲取恋人的一腔爱意。他手上动作温柔又轻缓，下身却突然发力，髋骨被顶撞得发出沉闷的声音。接吻状态下的雨宫几乎快要呼吸不过来，他只能鼻腔用力，拼命呼吸，拼命抱着他的恋人，也不曾推开。

他们全身心的索求对方，毫无保留。直至微凉的体液没入肠道深处。

 

***

结束后的两个人汗涔涔的抱在一起，明智吾郎把头埋在雨宫莲颈窝，长长的吐出一口温热的气息。雨宫莲感觉抵在自己锁骨的下颌有些僵硬，但也只是一瞬间就恢复平静。他把双手没入明智褐色的发间，似是温柔的安抚。

痛苦都留到以后吧。

此刻的他们只觉得拥抱太热，但分开太傻。

 

-终-


End file.
